


let's get away from it all

by lovecamedown



Series: for you i would change my whole world [2]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: :D, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Nature, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going on a hike.”<br/>“A hike? In the city?”<br/>“Well, a walk. I found a really nice path that goes through the woods and takes us right up to the hill. It’s so high, you can see for miles. Fancy it?”</p><p>Or, Aran and Jana cooks breakfast for Aran and they take a hike in to nature...and take smoochie selfies. And they're sickeningly loved up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get away from it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, as per! Hope you enjoy :)

“That smells _delicious_ ,” Aran’s husky voice comes from behind Jana. She’s standing at the stove with a wooden spatula in her hand, gradually moving about the bacon inside the frying pan. A smile breaks out over her face.

“Yeah?”

“What is it?” He walks up behind her and frowns, slightly alarmed at the sizzling and spitting of the frying pan. He keeps his distance a little and Jana turns her head to look at him, smirking.

“It’s bacon and sausages. I thought I’d make you a cooked breakfast.”

“Cooked?”

“I know, I know, you’ve never tried it before. But trust me. It’s so good.”

“Hmm.”

“And I know the frying pan is a little scary.” She adds with a giggle.

“It’s hot.”

Smiling, Jana leans back over her shoulder a little to leave a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she turns back to the pan, still grinning. “That’s how it cooks.”

 

Minutes later, Aran is sitting at the breakfast bar, and Jana places a plate full of food in front of him. She gives him the knife and fork and watches as he clumsily starts to cut at his food, and then just opts for picking it up with his hands once it’s cooled down a little.

“Nice?”

“It’s _very_ nice,” Aran says through a mouthful of meat.

Smiling, Jana walks up behind him and wraps her arms over his shoulders, letting her chin sit on top of his head. She leaves a kiss on his hair and then stays there as he continues to eat. That is, until, the smell of meat is far too tempting for her and she just _has_ to swipe a piece of bacon off his plate.

“Sorry,” Jana says, already with some in her mouth. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all.”

She kisses his head again before biting off another mouthful.

“You’d better eat it all up; you’ll need all your energy for today.”

“Why?”

“We’re going on a hike.”

“A hike? In the city?”

“Well, a walk. I found a really nice path that goes through the woods and takes us right up to the hill. It’s so high, you can see for miles. Fancy it?”

Aran nods. Because her chin is still on top of his head, she ends up nodding with him involuntarily, and it makes her giggle. Then she moves her head down so her nose is pressed against his neck, and she inhales his sweet, familiar scent as he finishes off the last of his breakfast.

 

Jana washes up his plate before they head off. As she’s standing at the sink, Aran wraps his arms around her from behind and leaves a quick, chaste kiss on the side of her neck. Jana leans back in to him.

“Thank you for breakfast.” He says. His voice is just centimetres from her ear, and she smiles softly to herself.

“You’re welcome. I knew you’d enjoy it.”

“I did. Have you eaten?”

“Mhmm. I ate before you got up.”

“Good.”

“Now go and get your shoes and coat on. Do you need a hat? It’ll get pretty cold up there on the hill.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Jana shakes off the water from her hands and then dries them with a towel before heading down the corridor in to her room. She pulls on her coat and scarf, and then ties up her walking boots. Turning to the mirror, Jana quickly pulls her hair in to a plait at the side of her head and clips back the stray tendrils of hair, knowing that her hair will blow all over the place once she and Aran get to the top of the hill.

“I’m ready when you are.” Aran comes in through the door and Jana turns to him, smiling softly.

“I’m ready too.”

 

They head out on to the street, and Jana leads them down an alley in between two of the blocks of flats which eventually leads in to a path through the woods. Their hands are together, fingers entwined in between each of the others’, and their senses are alive. It feels nice to get a few miles away from the city, Jana muses, and she knows Aran must be feeling the same. There are birds tweeting and chirping all around them, the branches are swaying in the gentle breeze, and as they climb up and up and up, the ground becomes less and less damp beneath their feet.

Soon, the trees are gone from around them, and all that’s left is field. The woods aren’t very thick so didn’t last long, and as they reach the top of the hill, the view around them suddenly stretches out. Jana’s lips stretch in to the broadest of smiles.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She asks, looking up at Aran. He, too, is looking around with a look of awe in his eyes.

“It’s gorgeous.”

 

Jana brings out her phone a few minutes later and walks over to stand beside Aran, telling him to smile for the camera. Her arm comes around her waist and, naturally, he reciprocates; and then she holds up her phone with the front camera on so they can see themselves on the screen, and she smiles widely. Aran smiles a little but not enough, and Jana giggles.

“Aran, you’re allowed to do a silly smile. Show me your teeth!”

He grumbles a little but she tightens her grip around him and leaves a kiss on his cheek, taking a photo at the same time, and that makes Aran want to smile. So he does; big, wide, and silly. They both pull exaggerated grins and Jana takes the photo, giggling behind her teeth.

“That’s it,” she says, smiling up at him. The wind is whipping around them in all directions, and Jana is glad she tied her hair up, because it would have been getting in both of their faces. He smiles softly at her in return, and Jana rises up on to her tip toes slightly so she can kiss him. Both of their eyes are closed, their faces aglow with happiness, and Jana snaps another picture of it.

Moments later, she opens the gallery on her phone and finds the photos, smiling instantly at them.

“Aww,” Jana gushes, “we look lovely!” She sets the photo of them kissing as her background and lock screen, and Aran smiles down at the phone before leaving a kiss on her temple. Photos still amaze him; especially when it’s photos of him and Jana.

“You look beautiful,” Aran says, reaching up to brush a tendril of hair away from her face.

She smiles softly, pressing her forehead in to his. “What made you say that?”

He shrugs. “I just looked at you, thought it, and then told you.”

“Oh. Well, thank you.” She pecks him on the lips.

“Shall we stay here for a little while?”

“I’d like that.”

They spend hours up there, on the hill. The only reason they head back down is because Jana gets hungry, and she's craving some chocolate, and she realises that Aran has never tried it before.

She intends to change this.

And kiss the remains from his lips.

(Which, in the end, was Aran's favourite part.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this :) I don't even know where it came from but it just came out, so it might be terrible :') do leave kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
